This is Halloween!
by alyanne1375
Summary: This is an outtake from my other story Winds of Change. It occurs between chapters 15 & 16. I hope you enjoy. There is a small splash of lemony goodness at the end so consider yourselves warned.


_**A/N: This is just a quick little something I came up with today to celebrate Halloween! Please excuse any mistakes, as this is completely un-Betaed. This will also be added as a separate outtake when I put up the actual Chapter 16 on Sunday. Timeline wise what happens below happens about 4 months before the next chapter. Right after DID occurs. No note below. Give Love if you like it and I'll see you Sunday!  
**_

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or anything else here. I'm writing purely for shits and giggle purposes. Please don't sue.**

_**This is Halloween!**_

SHADOW  
Boys and girls of every age  
Wouldn't you like to see something strange?

SIAMESE SHADOW  
Come with us and you will see  
This, our town of Halloween

PUMPKIN PATCH CHORUS  
This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Pumpkins scream in the dead of night

GHOSTS  
This is Halloween, everybody make a scene  
Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright  
It's our town, everybody scream  
In this town of Halloween

CREATURE UNDER BED  
I am the one hiding under your bed  
Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red

MAN UNDER THE STAIRS  
I am the one hiding under your stairs  
Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair

CORPSE CHORUS  
This is Halloween, this is Halloween

VAMPIRES  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
In this town we call home  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song

MAYOR  
In this town, don't we love it now?  
Everybody's waiting for the next surprise

CORPSE CHORUS  
Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can  
Something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll scream

HARLEQUIN DEMON, WEREWOLF, AND MELTING MAN  
Scream! This is Halloween  
Red 'n' black, slimy green

WEREWOLF  
Aren't you scared?

WITCHES  
Well, that's just fine  
Say it once, say it twice  
Take the chance and roll the dice  
Ride with the moon in the dead of night

HANGING TREE  
Everybody scream, everybody scream

HANGED MEN  
In our town of Halloween

CLOWN  
I am the clown with the tear-away face  
Here in a flash and gone without a trace

SECOND GHOUL  
I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"  
I am the wind blowing through your hair

OOGIE BOOGIE SHADOW  
I am the shadow on the moon at night  
Filling your dreams to the brim with fright

CORPSE CHORUS  
This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
Halloween! Halloween!

CHILD CORPSE TRIO  
Tender lumplings everywhere  
Life's no fun without a good scare

PARENT CORPSES  
That's our job, but we're not mean  
In our town of Halloween

CORPSE CHORUS  
In this town

MAYOR  
Don't we love it now?

MAYOR WITH CORPSE CHORUS  
Everyone's waiting for the next surprise

CORPSE CHORUS  
Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back  
And scream like a banshee  
Make you jump out of your skin  
This is Halloween, everyone scream  
Won't ya please make way for a very special guy

Our man Jack is king of the pumpkin patch  
Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now

EVERYONE  
This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

CORPSE CHILD TRIO  
In this town we call home  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song

EVERYONE  
La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween! (etc.)

"Dis is Ha'oween, dis is Ha'oween! Ha'oween! Ha'oween! Ha'oween! Ha'oween! In dis town we caw home eveyone hail to the punkin song! La la-la la, la la-la la, la la-la la, la la-la la Weeeeeeeeee!" Sarah was so excited about her 'first real' Halloween, that she'd been watching anything and everything Halloween related for the last three days. The night before Pam had introduced Sarah to the 'Nightmare before Christmas' and she'd been singing the main title sequence over and over and over since they began preparing for their first annual 'accosting the neighbors of sugary confections at the threat of merry mischief' as Pam called it. Eric cringed as Sarah belted out her merriment loudly and off-key. Apparently, none of the Stackhouse women could carry a tune even if it was in 'a bucket with a lid on it', as Sookie was fond of saying.

Fangtasia's annual Halloween party wasn't due to start until ten that night, so in the meantime Eric had agreed to take Sarah and Hunter Trick or Treating around the neighborhood. Sookie and the children had been living with Eric for over a year and it had been one of the best in his long memory, despite a few dicey moments over the past months. Serial killers and FOTS plots aside, they had settled into a comfortable rhythm that had Eric wondering when the 'other shoe was going to drop'. He had not lived for millennia without learning that strife and tribulation came in a counter rhythm to peace and harmony, one eventually followed the other and it had been far too quiet in his corner of Louisiana for it to hold for much longer.

They had just finished getting their costumes on for the begging potion of the night's entertainment when the front door opened to revel Pam, Adele, Bubba and Bull. Sarah ran to Pam and Gran squealing, "I gonna go twik or tweating! Do ya wike my castoom?" Despite the fact that Pam had been there when Sarah picked it, she still asked.

When Sookie had told Pam she was taking the children shopping for costumes, Pam had volunteered to come along under the mistaken impression that they would be going to Neiman Marcus or Bloomingdales. She had obviously not learned (or chose to ignore the fact) that Sookie was more about function than fashion. She had not expected to be dragged to Party City where at least a hundred other parents and children were shopping for their outfits also, a week before the holiday.

"I still find the concept disturbing but the color is totally you." She observed about Sarah's 'Bat Girl' outfit, in bright pink fuchsia. "How do I look?" She spun, which was completely unnecessary with her skin tight, leather 'Cat Woman' outfit a la Halle Berry, the only difference being hers was also pink. A soft pink though, not quite as 'in your face' as Sarah's. Now where Pam had managed to find pink leather was anybody's guess, but no one doubted her mad shopping skills. The woman could find anything.

"You both look beautiful," Eric exclaimed as he came out of the kitchen carrying his 'Mini Me', quite literally too. Little Hunter was dressed as the miniature version of Austin Power's arch nemesis while Eric had dressed as Dr. Evil himself, complete with bald head, ridiculous outfit, and pinky ring. Sookie had been horrified when she found Eric shaving his head of all his beautiful blond hair in preparation for the attire. He had not expected her anger and had quickly explained that his hair would grow back while he rested for the day (or after a vigorous feeding) and he'd had to undergo this type of transformation many times over the years in order to blend in. The 50's buzz-cut look had been hell. Hunter however was wearing a bald cap. Sookie refused to allow Eric to shave his head.

"Where is Sookie? We saw people out and about already as we drove up." Gran had also gotten in the spirit of the holiday, dressing in a 1950's poodle skirt complete with saddle shoes, her silver hair in a pony tail, and Elvis on her arm. Of course if you asked Bubba who he was dressed as he would've said the Fonz. He was sporting the white T-shirt, black leather jacket, black aviator glasses, pompadour and blue jeans that might just have been from the 50's. There was no telling with Bubba.

"I'm coming!" Sookie came down the stairs then, right on queue. The first thing Eric saw was the knee high, black leather, stiletto boots, which were peeking out from behind a deep crimson, ankle length skirt that had a slit up one side to the hip, revealing fishnet stockings kept in place with a garter belt. As his eyes raked up her body, he saw she was wearing a tight, blood red bodice with black trimming around the cups that accentuated her _bust-full_ bounty. Black gloves were adorning her arms up to mid-bicep and her burgundy cape was drape casually over the top of her shoulders as the hood capped her perfect blonde curls to resemble an almost perverse looking halo. The cape hung to the floor, so she had to hold it and her skirt to keep from tripping as she descended into the foyer. She had a red satin purse like basket hanging from her other wrist.

Pam took that opportunity to walk over to Eric and push his chin up in order to close his mouth, and since his fangs had dropped he accidentally pierced his lip in the process. Not that he seemed to notice, he was too busy sending Sookie mental images of just how he wanted to get her out of her outfit.

Eric zipped over to Sookie and whispered into her ear, "Not yet, but you will be before the night is out my naughty fairy." She gave him a lustful wink as she wiped up the few drops of his blood dripping from the corner of his mouth and then made a big show of licking it off her finger as she sauntered away. He had to make a concentrated effort not to jump her right there in front of everyone.

The rest of the family use to their antics by now, simple rolled their eyes or giggled or both and gathered their things to leave. It was then Sarah said, "Wait! Bull not in his costoom. Are you coming wit us?"

"Sure, Red's gotta have her big bad wolf don't she?" He disappeared into the hall half bath for a moment and when he emerged, he had shifted into a large, jet black wolf, with deep blue eyes. It was, after all, the night of the full moon.

"Cheater," Eric and Pam grumped together.

The neighborhood in which Eric's house was located was a typical upper-middle class area filled with houses that were mostly large, modern and new, with well manicured lawns and a sidewalk paralleling between the houses and the street. As their motley crew made its way from house to house collecting their bounty, they had developed a system. The adults would wait by the mailboxes while the children would walk up to the door alone. Sarah had argued for this for the first half hour or so of the evening, stating that she was a big girl and completely capable of getting her treats alone. Well not completely alone, the adults relented by compromising to the little spit fire that Bull walk silently behind the two and sit next to them as they rang each bell. Sarah would then yell out "twik or tweat" as the door was opened while Hunter just held out his bag and remained quiet. Truth was when Sarah was around Hunter was usually very reserved and content to just silently observe, much like Eric in that respect, while he let Sarah take the lead. Alone on the other hand, he had the ability to be a bit of a chatter box just like the rest of the Stackhouse clan.

After the first hour, and only half the vicinity completed, Gran, Bubba, and Pam excused themselves to wait for them back at Eric's house. Adele stated she was just too old to tromp all over 'Gods creation' and Bubba agreed to help her get back. Pam's justification was she didn't want to continue the damage to her beloved shoes on this 'dreadful surface'.

So when the foursome (plus wolf-Bull) came upon the lonely looking drive with no decorations set out they were prepared to skip it when the porch light suddenly popped on. Though the house lacked Halloween decoration it still had the look and feel of a creepy old manor house. It was easily two stories with what looked like, from the outside, an attic window perched high up in the middle of the house. It reminded Sookie of the house in the film 'Watcher in the Woods' and of course now that a light had come on Sarah, in her quest for full candy domination, just _had_ to knock on the door.

"Sarah honey, I don't think anyone is home. The light must have been activated by a motion detector. Nobody else is stopping here." In fact, since this was the only house at the end of a poorly lit cul-de-sac none of the other families had even bothered to come this far. The atmosphere had a heavy feel to it as well. It was making Sookie's skin crawl.

"Pllleeeeaaasssseee Aunt Sooooookie?! I pomise to be fast." She looked up into Sookie's eyes giving her best pout face.

Sookie probed the old house with her mind but couldn't pin point any minds though she did get the impression of a presence of some sort inside. "I don't know….I just do not feel comfortable with you and Hunter going up there by yourselves, even with Bull. If you must go, Eric and I will have to go with you." She hoped the last stipulation would deter the precocious child but alas her ploy failed.

Sarah immediately perked up and grabbed Sookie's hand saying, "Okay," as she dragged Sookie forward with Eric chuckling behind her.

When they reached the door Sarah rang the door bell and waited. After a full thirty seconds of nothing, and eternity to an excited child, she rang it again. When nobody answered, Sookie offered, "See nobody's home, let's go." Her nerves were on edge and she had developed goose bumps on her arms and the back of her neck.

"No! Not yet! We didn't knock!" Sarah insisted.

Eric, seeing that Sookie wasn't budging, leaned forward to knock on the door. However, with the first knuckle rasp the door slid open with an all too eerie and slightly cliché creak to the door. Just inside the door was a tall table with a large bowl sitting atop, overflowing with an assortment of sweets. A note propped up next to the bowl said, "Back in a moment. Help yourselves!"

"No! Nope! Nuh-uh! No way are we going in that house…," ignoring Sookie's protests, Sarah pranced inside anyway.

"It says we can Aunt Sookie…..don't be such a kill joy." Sarah taunted as she used one of Pam's favorite sayings. "Eric I can't reach. Will you pleeeeeease hep me?"

"I'll get her," he said as he made his way inside also. Sookie followed closely after clutching Hunter to her as if he were her safety blanket. His eyes were big as saucers when he took in the wide expanse of the front entryway, which looked very dusty as he noticed there was a fine layer of dust on everything but the bowl of food and his family were leaving foot prints. Bull was the last to enter with a wine, which was unusual for the typically unflappable guard.

Just as they reached the bowl, after everyone was inside, in classic Hollywood haunted house fashion, the door slammed shut behind them effectively locking them inside. Now that Sarah's eyes were as round as Hunter's, she ran to the door and tugged. "It's wocked. How we get out?" She was beginning to feel a little scared, but not too much since Eric and Bull was with her.

"Eric, would you open the door so we can get out of here? This place is freaking me out!" Sookie clung to the small boy in her arms like she was afraid he might disappear.

Eric shrugged, not the least bit flustered by the current situation. Things changed when he grabbed the door handle to yank it open and snatched his hand back with a pained hiss. It was silver. He was about to plow his shoulder through it, when there was a creaking of floor boards above their heads followed by the ghostly sound of heavy footsteps.

"What the heck was that?!" Sookie exclaimed as Sarah now cuddled under her cape in an attempt to hide.

"Izza ghost!" Hunter piped up suddenly.

"No baby, there's no such things as ghosts. Is there Eric? Eric?" Sookie got a nervous knot in her stomach when she saw the look on Eric's face as he looked at her after scrutinizing the door.

"We can't get out this way. We're going to need to find another route." He deflected.

"Eric, please tell the children there are no such things as ghosts." The pleading look in her eyes betrayed her own fear of their situation.

"I can't do that Sookie. I've been around long enough to have seen all manner of things that go bump in the night. Ghosts aren't the worst or most dangerous things out there, but it's always best to err on the side of caution. Let's find a way out for right now."

Sookie's eyes now as wide as the children's, followed Eric as he made his way carefully around the first floor rooms. The house was dark and lit only by the full moon coming in through the windows. Now you might ask yourself why Eric didn't just break a window or two and go out that way, and the answer would be that was just too easy and the universe had decided this was the night it was going to have some fun at the small families expense. Eric had tried to open and then break several windows but to no avail. They too seemed to be reinforced with something that rendered Eric's strength futile. After checking the kitchen to find it also empty as the rest of the house with a barred and unbreakable backdoor, they had no choice but to try up stairs.

Eric had remembered seeing a small balcony in front of the top most windows and reasoned if he could get it opened he could fly all of them but Bull to safety. Bull could fly himself out, by changing into another form so no one was overly concerned about this plan. The problem came when they had finished exploring the second floor with no more success than the first floor had given them. This was looking more and more like a trap as they made their way slowly up the third flight of stairs. Someone or something, didn't want them leaving and they had been greeted by moving shadows and breezes from nowhere during their entire search. Every time Sookie jumped, it would elicit a whimper from Hunter who had his face buried in her hood, a yelp from Sarah who had not removed herself from beneath Sookie's cloak, and a growl from Bull who was circling the trio protectively as Eric searched.

Finally, as they saw the closed attic door, they noticed a dim, moving, light coming from underneath when it suddenly went out. Eric turned and looked at Sookie and motioned with his fingers, 1…., 2…... 3! On three he turned the door knob and flung the door open to a pitch black room. Nothing not even moonlight was visible. Of course Eric could see perfectly so when he said it was clear Sookie and the children trusted him and followed him into the dark room trailed by Bull. In a scene weirdly similar to the earlier one in the foyer, the door slammed shut behind them only this time leaving them completely immersed in darkness.

Just as Sookie and the children were about to scream and cry in their combined fright, a blinding light abruptly turned on as "Surprise" was yelled from every corner of the room. It took Sookie a moment to register Eric leaning casually against the door with an equally calm and satisfied looking Bull sitting by his feet. Then she noticed all their friends, family, and many of the Areas vampires (the ones she liked anyway) standing or sitting around the large attic space, and each of them with very amused looks on their faces.

"You giant turd!" Sookie exclaimed. "You did this?! You nearly scared the pee out of us! How in the world did you manage to hide all these people?" The noise of their movements alone should have given away their location and size of the group, not to mention the mental GPS the trio had going for them. It was quite the triumph to fool three telepaths.

The answer to their question stepped forward just then to greet her. "It's wonderful to see you again dear. Now that you are finally here the festivities can begin." Octavia welcomed them as music began to play and people began to mingle.

Gran, Bubba and Pam came forward to admit their parts in the plot and take the children for some much needed release of energy after their mild fright. She was surprised to learn that the usual Fangtasia party had been moved to this address as people began to spread out and around the house now that the surprise portion of the evening was over. Octavia explained that the 'heavy' feeling she had felt earlier outside had been magic as they had cloaked the entire area with a spell that kept most humans from satisfying their curiosity and disturbing the fun.

For the next hour Sookie laughed and watched as everybody danced to Halloween classics like The Time Warp, The Monster Mash, Purple People Eater, Ghostbusters, and Thriller and of course Sarah's new favorite 'This is Halloween', which she sang along to, with exuberance.

It was about this time Eric managed to pull Sookie away, leaving the children with their adoring fans, and taking Sookie to a room on the second floor whose only fixture was a king size four poster bed with black silk sheets. "How did I miss this on our earlier tour, Dr. Evil?"

Erik smirked, "Nothing a well placed wall hanging couldn't hide. Now my little fairy, it's time to do that cumming you viciously teased me with earlier this evening." He stalked toward her as she walked backward, bumping her legs into the bed, making her sit abruptly on the soft bedding.

"Eric! I am not having sex with you in a house full of people half of whom can hear us!" She admonished with a half laugh, half moan as he pushed her shoulders gently to get her to lie back, as he moved between her spread legs and bent to whisper in her ears.

"That's fine we can just neck." He waggled his eyebrows at her which looked absurd at the best of times, but now combined with his bald, pasty white head, it looked ludicrous.

She snorted out a, "No! Honey, I just can't take you seriously with your head like that and in that outlandish costume."

She didn't even see him move. One moment he was looming over her fully clothed, the next he was buck ass naked, and murmuring to her in his sex voice, "I can fix that." He then began slithering down her body to the heated oasis between her thighs.

"How?" She moaned completely forgetting her earlier concerns about the house full of peeping toms.

He stroked her bare nether lips (she had thoughtlessly forgotten panties with her costume) and purred out, "I just need to feed on your…..sweet…ambrosia….. like …. blood." He said in between strokes with his tongue.

"Nuggghh…..uuugggghhh…..." Sookie couldn't think let alone speak as he assaulted her drenched pussy with a full attack of teeth, lips and fingers. He nipped her clit with his blunt teeth before sucking hard as he pumped first one, then two, then three fingers in and out of her body, stretching her in preparation for him. He was large and it had been a whole day since their last encounter. He didn't want to damage her. Just as she neared her peak, he licked her inner thigh and sucked lightly raising the vain to the surface before he plunged his fangs in deep and drank.

It was the most amazing sensation mixed with an odd one as her fingers gripped his bare cranium; she felt hair beginning to poke out of his skin, as it regrew. She watched in fascination as he fed. It looked like the high speed photography taken for the commercial of a Chia pet. She couldn't help but giggle out, "cha-cha-cha-Chia!"

Eric grinned as he sealed and healed her wound, and then wriggled his way back up her body, while positioning his now engorged member at her entrance. As he push his way deep inside her body he whispered, "It makes a great gift."

She could only moan her agreement as he steadily added pressure and speed to bring them both to a quick but spectacular finish.

Half an hour later when they finally emerged from the hidden room they were met face to face with a large group of vampires led by none other than Pam, as they all sang, aloud and in harmony, to Sookie's everlasting embarrassment, "Cha-Cha-Cha-Chia!"

_**Happy Halloween!**_


End file.
